


Maybe so.

by W_tea_40



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_tea_40/pseuds/W_tea_40
Summary: Reader is dragged to one of Tony's big parties by her friend Ray. Fun ensues from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. I hope you like it. I dont yet have a beta reader so all mistakes are on me. Sorry.

"Oh my dear bestfriend, I am only trying to help you." He says with mock sincerity. "That I highly doubt. Ray the last time you tried to "help" me, the poor fool nearly had a heart attack just by looking at me." I quip. "What do you expect? You looked hot and dangerous as hell. If I wasn't kind of really into men I would tap that ass. It's so hard being the gay best friend. ” He says with a laugh.

"Don't you dare play the gay best friend card you little brat. You aren't the only one not straight bestie in this relationship. I happen to think women are very attractive.” As the words leave my mouth I see him smirk. I'm in for it now. 

"Oh I know. Do you not remember high school? If we had sleepovers I had to sleep in your brother's room and our dear friend Carter stayed with you. Now you don't really believe that I had no clue you two were up to something? Something dirty?”

A light blush touches my cheeks. I go to protest but he cuts me off as the uber pulls up to the venue. “I wouldn't suggest replying to that one dork. If you do I tell you my stories. With your brother.” He actually cackles. When he's done being a witch he says through laughter. “We're already here you goon. You better not just sit at the bar. I will find you and fight you."

Even before the elevator doors open I can hear the music loud and clear. By now my nerves have gone through the roof. Ray does this to me all the time. He takes me out to parties and celebrations of all kinds. At these events I've met countless celebrities and stars. I sometimes wonder how he gets into parties like these. I just don't understand how he does it. Usually I don't have fun at these kinds of things.

Ray gets drunk off his ass and flirts with whoever has a heartbeat, a penis and pays him any attention. I also am his designated wing woman. But I would rather sit by the bar maybe in a booth when we're at a club. I don't flirt and I sure as hell don't dance.

As the elevator doors open to this absolutely magnificent room my feet are frozen in place. Ray chuckles and takes me by the hand pulling me into the throng of people dancing, bumping, and grinding.

Somehow I get separated from Ray and I am in what seems to be the middle of this grope fest. This music is too loud. Correction the bass is too loud. I can't hear anything but the bass. I can feel it pulsing through my body starting in my chest. I start to become frantic when I can't see Ray anywhere.

I turn to go the way that I thought I had come. Instead I run into a solid wall of muscle. As if by instinct I wrap my arms around this is solid object to hold myself steady. I feel a large warm hand run up and down my spine landing at the small of my back. A chill runs up my spine. Its a stark contrast to the warmth of his hand.

Who is this? It can't be Ray this guy is way taller than ray. Maybe he thinks I'm someone else. Wouldn't be the first time. Hopefully this time he isn't appalled when he sees who I am.

Leaning down mystery man starts whispering in my ear almost too soft for me to hear. "Are you alright doll? You had me worried." His voice was like honey and he smelled phenomenal. I freeze in realization that my arms are still wrapped around him. I begin to pull away to apologize. Sensing this he begins to gently sway. "I asked you a question sugar. Do I need to repeat myself?" He nips at where my shoulder meets my neck.

His voice was a little firmer than before and quite frankly it sent a shiver down my spine and heat to my core. I gasp ever so softly. I feel him smirk on my shoulder. He knows exactly what he is doing to me.

I take a deep steadying breath. "No you do not have to repeat yourself. I'm alright. Thank you for catching me." I am surprised my voice stayed that even. I am even more surprised as to what the hell is happening? Normally they would have fled by now.

I need to pull myself together. I am an adult woman. Why am I almost in a puddle because of a firm tone and the warm embrace of a stranger? An extremely hot stranger. Well I haven't actually seen him yet given my circumstances. I can just assume with all of these muscles and his beautiful baritone voice, that he is absolutely one of the most handsome men I have ever encountered.

Am I really that touch starved? Daydreaming maybe but things like this don't happen to girls like me. I know thinking that is so cliche but things like this really don't happen to girls like me. I am a loud mouthed, oversized, opinionated woman. Hot guys don't usually call me "doll" or “sugar”. They don't even slightly seem interested in what I have to offer.

In response to my answer he puts a kiss to my the exact spot he just nipped and hums. "Good, now what's such a pretty dame like you doing in a place like this?" He drawls. Leaving me almost breathless as I was seconds before.

I guess I got lost in his voice a bit too much. The little nip at my collar bone made me believe he really didn't want to repeat himself. Or did he?

"I’m here with a friend. I honestly don't even know whose party this is. He just up and left me in the middle of this chaos with no alcohol, that bastard." I laugh a bit ruefully as I continue. "We just got here and I bet you he's already got his tongue down somebody's throat."

I try leaning back in his arms to see this strong man who seems so interested. He pulls me in as close as he can and with a light laugh he says. “How good of a friend can he be? Ditching one of the most beautiful gals I have ever seen. What if you got snatched up by a big. Strong. Scary man."

He punctuates every word with a soft but firm kiss on my neck and shoulder. With each kiss the harder it is to properly breath. Standing to his full height with the smuggest smirk on his face. I have never seen a smirk more beautiful.

Now that I can finally see his face. I can confirm he is very fucking hot. He doesn't seem at all shocked by my appearance. As a matter of fact the looks me up and down before licking his lips and saying. "Why don't we get you some alcohol and maybe we can talk you into finding some new friends."

A genuine smile shines on his face from what I can tell. He untangles himself only to return his hand to the small of my back leading me to the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what brings such a dashing young man to a party like this? Is it the women? Is it the men? Are you just here to sit and look like a model?" I don't know what has gotten into me. Maybe it's his kind eyes and warm smile. Or maybe it's the soft way he talks to me. By either way he has me flirting with him and that is not an easy task.

He looks so familiar. I wish I could put my finger on it. Chuckling softly he says. "Wouldn't you like to know." With a wink he goes back to his drink maintaining eye contact. "Is that how this is goin huh?" I say looking at him with a squint to my eye.

“So what do you like to do for fun doll?” and just like that we start going talking like old friends just catching up. I dont understand how it was so easy to just talk to him. What feels like a little while later I start to look around for Ray he's been gone for quite some time.

As if on cue Ray falls into the seat next to me. Bumping me nearly out of my own seat. "Ey hotcakes I thought I told you if I found you at the bar moping we would have to fight." Charming as ever I see.

I see my new friend bristle slightly in my peripheral. "Is this bozo bothering you doll?" His eyes trained onto Ray. His face somewhat harder now. There's more murder in his eyes. Although a reeling transition in his demeanor did not stop me from picking up the beautiful Brooklyn accent that slipped out of his mouth.

Ray has absolutely not a clue about the murder eyes because his are trained onto an attractive tall blonde and toned man across the way.

"Oh uh no. I'm alright. He's good people. Most of the time. This is the bastard who left me with no alcohol in that grope fest." I say with an awkward chuckle. I also send Ray a weak scowl along with a playful pinch on his knee so he comes down back to reality.

“Ow! You little sh-” Ray finally sees the imminent danger. Who then, when his point was made finally takes his eyes off of Ray looking to me. His face softens with concern. "I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to scare you." He gushes.

"Oh, honey. It's going to take a lot more than a hot guy with murder eyes to scare me." As soon as the words fall out of my mouth, I immediately blush redder than my fire hydrant red lipstick. All down my neck and chest. I try to keep eye contact because why not. We're already here.

With the smirk coming right back within seconds. "Oh, so you think I'm hot?" He winks leaning back into the stool. "You hush now or you're gonna get put over my knee." I say with mock authority. His smirk became a wide and beautiful smile. Holy shit did I really just say that. Our eyes are still locked. "Yes ma'am.” My heart is racing in fear and excitement.

"Uh hello?! I'm still here you know." Ray speaks up breaking what little moment this handsome stranger and I had. Blinking slowly I look at Ray and say. "I am so sorry love. Ray this is... uh." All this time and I still don't have his name. I just threatened to spank a stranger. Oh my God. I'm going to need another drink.

"The name's James. James bond." He says in the most serious tone. I snort my drink a bit. Sexy and a sense of humor. I'm done for.

Ray takes his eyes off of me to look at the jokester. Who just seconds prior look as though he would murder Ray. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. You can't be serious." Well shit, he’s got a death wish. He only gets like this after a while of drinking. It doesn't feel like it's been that long.

We got here around 9:30 PM. I look at my phone. In an obnoxiously bright font it says. "2:45 am". Holy shit. I am going to have to bring him home. Fuck. The one time I actually enjoy myself. Good job ray, fucking ruining my shot.

"What the hell was that about Ray? That was really rude. You need to apologize to him." I say hushed in his ear. At full volume he says. "Im sorry but that cant be his fuckin name. It's illegal." He is plastered.

"Okay I think it's time we get you home little man." Ray is a year younger than me. When he gets drunk like this he likes to be coddled. Although sober Ray will deny everything.

"But I'm having such a good tiiiime." He whines. "I understand that buddy but I need you to come home okay?" I say in the most have calming voice I have. “We don't want to overstay our welcome. It's getting late. You know I have that interview tomorrow bud.” He groans and starts to get a bit fussie like a toddler.

“Ray let me remind you that it was your idea to come out here tonight. I told you to come get me around 12:30. So I could go home to prepare for my interview. We had a deal.” I set my hand softly on his shoulder. “Now I'm going to bring you home to take care of you because I don't want you to get sick in the hosts fake plants. ”

Danger man speaks up. “You guys can just stay here. I dont think the host would mind. The name is actually Bucky. Only lovers can call me James." He winks. "Besides I am not done hanging out with you." Another damned wink.

We don't have time to unpack all of that because Ray is almost in meltdown mode. "Are you sure they won't mind? Because I have about five minutes to get him out of the public eye before he goes bananas." I say only half joking.

"Are you calling me bananas?" Tears in his eyes and lip a wobbling. “They're so ugly and yellow!” He tries to stand with no success. "Make that two minutes." I say getting up to help him.

Although I am worried Ray just might throw up. "Can I try something with him?" Bucky ask and I nod. He gets up to walk in front of Ray. He speaks softly. "Hey buddy. I'm Mr. Barnes. Do you mind if I help you out? You seem to be having a little trouble walking."

His voice sounded like velvet and I could see Ray's body language completely change from rigid and panicked to lose, soft, and willing to listen. He nods softly sniffling. "Yes please Mr. Barnes, I would like your help." Holy shit.

I have never seen Ray act like this. Whatever Bucky was doing was fucking hot. Using the same tone as before Bucky tries to coax Ray out of his seat. "Why do you come with me and your friend here so we can help you. Somewhere quieter so we can all think." He holds his hands out to Ray which he gladly takes.

"Okay." He hops off of the stool following Bucky. I follow them in awe of Bucky and his talents. That voice was so soothing. So I'm not throwing away my shot. I am also very excited to see what's next. I can't wait to tell sober Ray about tonight. Lord knows he's not going to remember it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a doozy. I've been trying to write this for a while. Then I tried writing it into two parts and it just wasn't working for me. So here's all three thousand and something words. I should be posting more regularly now. Just been going through some life stuff. So enjoy.

As we get into the elevator Bucky puts his hand onto a scanner and puts in a code. I didn't pay any attention to the pin pad because I was looking at how beautiful his hand was. I was admiring his long fingers and how gorgeously thick they were.

I look down at his feet and slowly start trailing my eyes up his body. They stop and it's gorgeous thighs that have caught my attention in some nice tight jeans. My eyes continue up drinking in how attractive this man really is. Until my eyes are locked with his.

He lets out a small chuckle returns to Ray. “Is she always this subtle?” that earns him a snort from Ray who is leaning in Bucky for support, and blush from my cheeks. The elevator thankfully choses this moment to open. 

It reveals a large beautifully decorated space. Bucky leads Ray to the very comfortable looking sofa chair. I am still in front of the closed elevator doors. Bucky calls back to me over one very broad and sexy shoulder. “Make yourself comfortable doll. I'm going to get him some water.” And with that he is gone.

Oh my gods. I cannot believe I just sexualized his shoulder! Oof. I need a distraction. I start looking at the rest of the space. My eyes landing on Ray who seems to just be chilling. Which is odd because when he's like this, he's usually really how do you say it boisterous and has a lot of mood swings.

I do very much so love him. Even if this love has prevented me from getting ready for my interview tomorrow. I still love him. I get so lost in thought that I don't even notice Bucky standing directly in front of me with a worried look on his face.

He softly says. “Hey, Earth to blushing Beauty.” He gently puts his hand onto the left side of my face. Then he starts moving his thumb back and forth on my cheek with that same gentleness. Involuntarily I close my eyes and lean into him softly. I hadn't realized how close he had gotten until I feel a warm breath on the top of my head.

I open my eyes to see him smile brightly and say almost too soft for me to hear. “There you are gorgeous.” My cheeks flush as I am left speechless. All I can do is stare into his beautifully stormy eyes.

He takes his hand off of my cheek to guide me over the couch near Ray. After he sits me down he sits close but not too close on my left side. A moment passes and I regain my words. “So let me guess. The reason you said the host wouldn't mind is because you're the host? You own the whole building and the block.” I say with a bright smile, cocking my eyebrow.

He then goes over to fuss on Ray. He lets out a small laugh. “Close. But not quite. So tell me about this interview tomorrow?” He settles back into the couch handing me a glass of what I can only assume is water.

“She's going in for some big company to be a big badass scientist. Hydra- hyd- hydra… what was it called again bestieee?” Ray has his eyes closed and he is not having it. Bucky on the other hand his mood has completely shifted. He seems really tense for some reason. His gaze is very distant sort of fearful?

“Hydrolica. They're a water processing plant. I'm going into the interview with the hopes of landing the paid internship. It deals a lot with the engineering aspect of the company. Some to do with the science.” I say to Bucky with a genuine warm smile. That doesn't come out often. Although I absolutely adore science and engineering I cannot get enough.

I look to Bucky who is still really tense but he has softened a smidge. “Are you okay Bucky? Did we say something wrong? Are you mad? I promise we didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry. I can call a cab for us. We'll be out of your hair in no time at all!” I start looking around for our things while still being seated. Why does he have this effect on me.

I just want to make sure he's okay. I don't think I said anything offensive. But I don't know him very well so I might as well could have said something that may have easily offended him. What am I going to do?! Ray definitely is not going to want to leave. As I'm internally and externally freaking out Bucky seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

“Oh no, doll. You're alright. It's alright. You're okay. Hey, look at me. Deep breath come on you got it.” He puts his warm hand on my leg and the smile on his face is small but warm. I didn't realize how panicked I had become in such a short time frame. I close my eyes and I take a deep breath slowly opening my eyes to see a smile that has gotten a little bit wider.

“How do you do that? You can get people to such a calm state of mind and being so fast. Is that your superpower?” He looks at me with a confused tilt of his head a bit to the side akin to how a puppy would have if confused. “No doll, that's not my superpower. Good guess though.” I feel his thumb making calming circles on the top of my thigh.

“But really if we offended you. Just say the word and I can get him packed up in a way 5 minutes. I can call a cab if you need me to.” The Panic kind of rising again.

“I wouldn't dream of it sugar. You're here for the night there's an extra bedroom for your friend unless you want to make him sleep on the couch. Understandably so.”

That warrants a small hey from the very small drunken Ray on the chair. I look over to him and see that is already curled up pretty much into a ball on the piece of furniture. His eyes are fluttering trying to stay open. The little shit is fighting sleep.

I turn my head back slowly and my eyes lock with Bucky's. He's not even a breath away. Not that I can breathe at all now. He kisses my nose. “I do hope that was okay. There is also my bed if you're willing. I understand if that's too far. I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do. But just so you know I'm an awesome Cuddler. I may even let you be the big spoon.” He smiles and sits back. Left arm over the couch just chillin.

I'm in awe. Did he just offer what I think he did!? Me? In this Gods bed? I couldn't even dream of that. I'm going to play it cool. “Well let's get sleepy head into that spare bedroom so he doesn't vomit on the uncleaseable furniture. Then we'll see who's the better big spoon.” I wink at him although my face flushes.

He takes the bait. “You're on sugar.” He walks more like predatorily struts over to Ray's nearly sleeping form and picks him up as if he weighs nothing. He starts walking towards what I assume is the guest bedroom. I follow nervous as all hell. Bucky opens the door expertly not even jostling Ray.

I slip into the room as quiet as I possible can. Holy mother of Mary, Steve, and Joseph. This “guest bedroom” was almost the size of my apartment with the bathroom. I mean that kind of isn't saying much because I have got a small one bedroom that was listed on the market as a studio apartment which makes it kind of cheaper for me. That is besides the point.

This place is huge. “What side does he sleep on honey?” Comes a quiet call from the bed. “His right.” I whisper back just as quietly. I walk into the bathroom. This freakin bathroom is absolutely gorgeous.

The floor and walls are covered in black tiles. The sink is a dark gray granite top to a fun double sink. This tub is huge. It's a CLAWFOOT TUB BEECH!!! Oh my gods I need to control myself. Is that a bidet?! Look at that massive glass shower! Who is this guy?!?

As if on cue Bucky appears in the doorway leaning on the frame crossing his arms in a cute way that makes his chest look squishy but also hella hard? I dunno. “Hey he's out cold. You ready for spoon wars?” He gives a challenging smirk. I saunter over to him. “Oh, the real question is if you're ready buddy boy.” I poke him lightly in the middle of his chest.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” His eyebrows raised in an amused fashion. I continue to poke softly at his chest. “I dont know whatever you mean?” I smile innocently and bat my eyelashes.

His face changes this into an animal like toothy grin. He starts backing me into the bathroom. Holy shit this is hot. “You're in for it now little one.” If wasn't so turned on right now I'd scoff at “little one”. With absolutely the fastest movement I've ever seen any one person move he picks me up with no effort. I squeak and cover my mouth not to wake Ray.

Bucky smiles triumphantly as he starts taking me to his room on the other side of the house. He opens the door again without jostling me. Maybe his super power super strength? That's fun.

He opens the door to a dark room and I start getting a little jittery. He turns on the light which isn't as bright as I thought it would be and gently sets me on a large California King and it's so so so comfortable. Think about it this man isn't small. He's going to need a California king.

“Do you want to change? I have extra sleep clothes if you want.” This is the first time I've seen him get slightly nervous. It's kind of cute how he rubs the back of his neck when he's nervous. “Oh it's alright I don't know if any of that stuff going to fit me. Thank you though.”

Bucky's eyes darken. “What do you mean you don't think they'll fit?” I look down and start to fidget a little bit with the hem of my new dress that already has a tear in it. How did that happen? “Uh, you're a heck of a lot smaller than I am Bucky. I don't want to rip your clothes.” I say super quietly. Almost as soon as the words fall out of my mouth Bucky has fallen to his knees on the side of the bed and he cups my face a breath away.

“Sugar there ain't nothing about you that's going to rip my clothes. Hell if you do? They weren't worthy. You are beautiful and curvaceous. Hopefully someday I will get to show you how much I appreciate that. Can I kiss you? Please?” I nod once. A tear slowly going down my face. He wipes it away.

“I need you to say it Doll. Yes Bucky you can kiss me.” I sniffle a bit. A short moment of silence falls on us. “Yes Bucky you can kiss me.” My lips are trembling as he does as asked. He is so gentle it kind of startles me. I was expecting something completely different. It was a pleasant surprise. Before I know it, it's over.

He's got a small warm smile on his face. Whispering he asks “Would you like to change into something more comfortable?” Eyes full of admiration? “Yes please.” I say just as soft he was moments ago.

He smiles and puts another kiss to my nose. Bucky gets up and goes over to this huge dark mahogany hope chest in front of the bed. It was just as long as the bed and a good four and a feet wide. When he opened it compartments started coming out of nowhere.

Without looking up. “Shorts or pants baby girl?” He was so cute. I could get used to this. “Shorts and a t-shirt if you could. I have a feeling you're going to be very warm tonight.” I say with a chuckle. It earns me a smile. I'll take it. “Here you go honey. The bathroom is through there and I'm going to changed in here whilst you're in there so it will cut the waiting for cuddle time in half.” He beams as he hands me the clothes. I offer a smile before taking the clothes to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes pass and I have fully changed. The stuff “fits” it's just really tight in all the wrong places. I'm still tugging at the shirt. “You alright in there honey?!?” Bucky calls. “Just peachy keen Bucky!” I try to sound more happy and excited than I actually am.

“Come on out then doll! I'm sure you look adorable.” He has been too good to me. I really he hope he doesn't change his mind immediately. Like the last guy I was “with”. What am I talking about? I'm not “with” Bucky we're just going to be sleeping in the same bed that's it. I can do this. I go to open the door and then I hear light knock.

“Are you all right? Does everything fit?” Not even 2 seconds later. “You have to tell me if you're okay in there sweets. If it isn't okay and you don't tell me how am I ever going to know whether or not to bust down the door to ensure your safety?” I chuckle quietly. “I'm coming I'm coming.” “You will be.” It's quiet so quiet that I thought I misheard him.

I open the door of the bathroom kind of hiding behind it. “What was that Bucky?” I take a peek at him passed the door. He's in black boxer briefs and a long sleeved nightshirt. It barely covers his ass. I sure as hell don't mind that picture. “Oh nothing. Come on out yeah?” Now it's his turn to flush. “Oh honey I did that years ago.” I walk out of the bathroom timidly.

“Wait you're gay?!? Please don't tell me I have been hard core hitting on a GAY woman.” Before I get to open my mouth he starts again. “I am so sorry I hadn't realized. I can go sleep on the couch. You must be appalled. I'm so sorry. I am kind of pretty embarrassed.” He hangs his head rather low.

Oh how the turns have tabled. Did I actually just think that nonsense? I did. I mean now I guess it's my turn to use my calming skills. I walk over to him and put my hands out slowly out for a hug. I don't want to push him too far. “Hey buck. Bucky look at me.”

When he doesn't answer or look at me I still have my arms outstretched wide. “James baby look at me.” That sure as hell got his attention. His head snaps up stormy eyes locked onto mine. “Come here buddy. I'm not mad or appalled. Would I have let you kiss me if I were strictly interested in women?” He shakes his head no. I take another step closer. My arms are still ready for him to hug me. I have no idea what I'm doing. I hope I didn't scare him away. He looks like a kicked puppy. “Do you know what a bisexual is hun? It's alright if you don't.” If the head tilt was any indication, he has no idea. “It's when a person is capable of Falling in Love with a woman or a man and anybody in between. Also having a sexual and or romantic desire for both sides of the gender Spectrum.”

I'm now a foot away from him. “Would you like a hug, Handsome man?” He looks like a deer in headlight regardless of that fact he gives me a nice warm hug. I murmur in his neck. “Are you okay buddy?” I feel him slightly nod onto my shoulder. “Okay let's cuddle!” He gives a puff of laughter on my neck. He backs away to look into my eyes. “Thank you for that. I really thought that I had royally fucked up.” He takes my hand bringing me over to that huge bed. "You look beautiful.” He says with a new light in his eyes. I look down as my face blooms red.

“Thank you Bucky. You can big spoon first. 20 minutes anything goes accept penetration. I dont want shit in my ear or my nose for a fact. I'll allow some fondling. It's the nature of the beast. That is cuddling. At the end of our each 20 minutes whoever did the best wins and is the big spoon for the night. Deal?” “You got it gal.” He smiles at me. “Oh and whoever is the most sexually frustrated by the end wins a good amount of sympathy points.” I get on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Smiling as I gracefully then belly flop onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I scooch up to the top of the bed, letting out my breath that I didn't know I was holding sinking into the bed. I get under the thick navy blue comforter pulling it up and over my chest. While leaning back into the plethora of pillows I ask this beautiful man in front of me.

“Bucky, would you be a doll and hand me my phone please?” A small curl to my lips because he's been calling me doll all night and this is how I've known doll to be used in this century. I fold my hands over my lap on top of the blanket waiting patiently.

As he climbs half way into the bed. “What do you need it for sweetheart?” I hum softly as if thinking. “Bucky did I ask you so nicely to get my phone for you to question me.” I raise one carefully plucked eyebrow to him.

His eyebrows shoot up as his eyes go wide. The tips of his ears turn bright red. He looks stunned and quite frankly confused. It's kind of hilariously adorable.

“Am I understood buckaroo?” With a slow nod he gently gets off of the bed in search for my phone. All the while trying his best to keep eye contact. I try to hold back a chuckle once his back is turned from me. I just barely succeed.

Now this wonderfully sculpted piece of human anatomy is crawling onto the bed with a new found sense of confidence. He hands me my phone and slots himself behind me. “That wasn't so hard was it buddy?” I say with a slightly entertained tone rolling off my tongue. He wraps his warm arm around my waist with a hmpf. I intertwine our fingers.

"I hope you don't mind being on your left side. It's just how I sleep.” I say apologetically. “You have nothing to worry about sweetness. I just want to make you comfortable.” He says into my hair. I try to sit in this moment as long as I can. It's so nice being this physically close to someone.

"Thank you Bucky. You're so sweet. I'm going to start a timer for twenty minutes. Now remember almost anything goes. No penetration. I don't like things in my ears and that also goes for my nose.” I chuckle as I start the timer. “Do your worst bucko.” I settle into him and the bed more.

It's almost as if I could hear the mischievous smirk happening behind me. He shifts slightly so he is completely flush against me. He then intertwines our legs. His exceptionally strong thigh resting just below where I've wanted him to be since I laid eyes on him.

“Anything? Did you really say almost anything goes doll? I just want to clarify before I wreck your” He takes a long pause giving my neck kisses. His voice is different somehow it's darker than before. It's also so velvety and smooth. “Before I wreck your hopes and dreams of being the better big spoon.” I swallow thickly.

“I said what I said Bucky. Now the question is what are you going to do about it?” He gives a honey warm chuckle. I'm almost startled by how I could feel the vibrations of him laughing. It was really nice. I miss the intimacy of cuddling. I am quickly pulled from that thought as his hand has somehow left mine to travel upwards underneath my shirt.

He palms softly at my breast. My breath hitches as he whispers in my ear. “You really should have thought about that answer a little longer doll face.” He has found my nipple and is rolling it in between his fingers. Slightly pinching harder every few seconds as he rolls them tenderly. I let out a whisper of a moan. I involuntarily roll my hips back into his. Oh my Gods. Let me just say this very large man is proportioned extremely well.

I feel a low rumble on my back and a small moan in my ear. I am glad he is vocal. I cannot stress enough how hot it is making a grown man sound like he wants what I have to offer. So I roll my hips back a little firmer this time to see if I get a bigger reaction. A bigger reaction is what I got. His fingers do a full stop on their mission on my nipples. He moves them to my hip digging in. I let out a tiny squeak. Now I am only temporarily disappointed he stopped because oh my, the sound I got in return, the sound that comes out of Bucky's mouth is absolutely sinful.

Feigning innocence I ask him. “Are you alright there Bucky?” A little nip to my ear gives me my answer. “Keep doing that doll and I'm gonna make you want to do a helluva lot more then just cuddle. You understand?” As if by some miracle his voice got deeper and sexier. I let out an almost embarrassingly cute moan and my face flushes. Bucky hums softly in approval.

"Exactly as I thought. Now you're going to be good for me. Isn't that right sweetheart?” He trails kisses down the column of my neck and at this particular time double his efforts on my nipple. When the hell did he get his hand back up there? I let out a squeak. Which in turn becomes a moan. He massages my breast. Fuck. If this were a shitty Rom-com all I would need now is for him to say some sappy shit in another language and I'd fall madly in love.

Who am I kidding stuff like this doesn't happen to me. I need to appreciate this while it lasts. Wow I need to see my therapist this week. I need some self love tips. Bitch I am the bomb. Now if only I could believe it.

"Look at you doll. Я рад, что ты упал мне на руки сегодня вечером. Я хотел бы, чтобы вы остались здесь со мной, пожалуйста.* You're so patient. I think you should try to rest. I am not a good little spoon. I squirm." I feel him chuckle softly as he puts a kiss to the top of my head. He goes quiet and relaxed into my back. He's still softly massaging my breast. Though his main focus is to relax. I sink into his warmth and close my eyes. Before I know it the timer on my phone goes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I am a disgrace. I just life has been throwing shit at me so sorry for not posting. 
> 
> The Russian translation. *I'm glad you fell into my arms tonight. I would like you to stay here with me, please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very very sPiCy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been dead to the world. Here have a v spicy chapter.

Soon after my alarm goes off I feel my pillow move. The alarm stops. With how warm I am I think I may fall back to sleep. But this alarm could have been important. I wonder why I feel so warm? Maybe I should turn down the thermo-

°◇°

I feel the light streaming in from my window. It feels good. That was legitimately the best sleep I have had in months. I don't even have a hangover. H e l l y e a h! But I am sweating by god it's hot in here! As I am about to open my eyes I hear the faintest snore. Wait a flippin second.

I peek into my surroundings. Now that I am more awake, I see that not only am I not in my own bed. I am in some strangers bedroom. This stranger has a really nice arm. Oh his hands. Mmmm. What I would do. Shaking my head softly. I couldn't. I wouldn't do anything. I need to get out of here.

I try to sneak up and out of the bed but his arm tightens slightly. "Doll, I can practically hear you over thinking. Lay back down we will figure this out in a minute." His morning voice was absolutely my new favorite sound. I settle back in for a minute

"Your name is bucky right?" I feel his soft even breath on the back of my neck. "So you remember." He says with an amused tone. I take a deep breath. Fuck he's so cute. With my best impression of sounding annoyed I say. "As much as I love how warm and cuddly you are I need to go get ready for my interview bub." I can practically feel him pouting. "No. You aren't allowed. I'm holding you hostage."

As he says this he pulls me on top of him. "Bucky, NO!" I squeal and giggle. I end up straddling him for balance. Ohoho boy did I forget about most men get morning wood. His hands land on my waist softly. Our faces are inches apart. "You cant keep me here forever butt-head." Shit you could get lost in his eyes.

"Oh and why is that?" He says shifting his waist slightly putting him into just the right position. Fuck, right where I want him. It takes every ounce of self control I have not to moan and grind down. He has the smuggest look on his face. I need to think of a boner killer uuh. "I don't think my father who is chief of police would much enjoy not having his favorite and only daughter at Sunday dinner."

He looks as though he is thinking really hard on this decision. Unfortunately that is not the only hard thing happening right now. I'm so screwed. Although I'm slightly surprised he didn't get nervous when I mentioned my dad. "I think I could work out an agreement with your pops so he can have his favorite daughter on sundays." He gives me a blinding smile. "Buddy, I don't think you know who you're dealing with." I give him a kiss on the cheek. I get up and off of him quickly. He looks as though he could have caught me but decided not to.

"I have to check up on our friend Ray to see if he is awake or has destroyed anything." Bucky pulls the blanket off of himself. He gets up and stretches. His arms are over his head and I see a little bit of skin. Oh. My. Ever. Loving. Gods. Those little fucking shorts. I forgot about the freaking SHORTS! Just as he stretches the tip of his dick sort of pops out of the top of his underwear. From what I am seeing he has a beautiful- "Like what you see little lady?"

I have never blushed so hard in my life. I'm mortified. I turn to head out the door. "Yep!! Looks good and healthy!" I hear him chuckling at my misery. "Love what I see! Oh shit I didn't mean it like that just-" My voice cracks as I put my hand on the door handle. I feel his hand on my shoulder pulling me back against the hallway wall. "You're alright. I promise you doll." As soon as I turn to his amused face I flush brighter than before.

Again he is inches from my face. He leans in and softly kisses my lips. "Baby girl we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I really like you. I just want you to be comfortable. Is this okay?" He stars kissing my cheeks. "Uhuh." Going down the column of my neck. His hands go to rest gently on my ass. "How about this?" With a light squeeze I give a delicate moan. "I'll take that as a yes." I feel him smile into my neck.

Then there's a profoundly loud knock at the door. "BARNES GET YOUR CRUST OLD ASS OUTTA BED!! NAT WANTS YOU IN THE GYM IN 15!" I nearly piss myself. Bucky doesn't look impressed at all. He puts a finger to my lips. I assume to quiet me. "SAM SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU! BETTER YET I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING WINGS! THEN WHAT WILL YOU BE A FLIGHTLESS LITTLE SHIT!?"

As he talks I take his finger into my mouth. I softly suck and kitten lick his finger. He gives a soft little moan. He closes his eyes and rests his head on the wall above me. "I'LL BE JUST LIKE YOU YA DUMB CYBORG LOOKIN ASS!!!"

Lifting his head Bucky looks at me with a heat in his eyes that I have never seen before. Without breaking eye contact with me and gritting his teeth. He says "Why don't you stop yelling? I think it would more than likely be beneficial for everyone involved. Besides I'll be there soon enough." Oh my poor baby. He's really getting off on this. I hold his one hand in both of mine as I take in another finger into my mouth. I bat my eyelashes just for good measure. "Fine, grumpass. See you soon."

When Sam's footsteps fade Bucky pulls himself closer to me. "You did so good for me sweetheart. You look gorgeous right now." He runs his free hand up my side and around to my ass. Bucky gives it a little squeeze. I involuntarily buck forward. "Oh baby look at you. You're already a mess. So pretty." He cooed. Bucky goes to cup my face. Fuck he looks just as wrecked as I feel.

I give his fingers a last little lick and I take them out. "I could say the same for you James. Could I not?" The man in question raises an eyebrow. I start to run my hands across his body. "I mean look at you. I'll bet you right now. If I were to touch your pretty little cock, you would need to change out of these beautifully tight underwear." I say matter-of-factly. 

Looks like I hit the nail right on the head. No pun intended. I try to hide my amused tone. He isn't looking at me. Bucky's eyes are trained to the floor. His face is scarlet red. I hook my finger under his chin and lift it so he is eye level with me. Bucky rests his chin on my finger. "Did I embarrass you honey?" I can already tell I don't want to let him go. I've said it once and I'll say it a thousand times more. I am so screw. Fuck I just met him and I'm already wrapped around his finger. Bucky shakes his head slightly.

"You can use your words honey. In fact, I strongly encourage you to use your words." Bucky's eyes flutter closed when I called him honey. He is so cute. "I liked what you said to me doll. I really liked it." I softly run my thumb over his bottom lip. He puts his tongue out to chase it but I move it away just in time. "Don't pout Buck. It makes me sad. Although you do look so very cute." I say as I give him a lil peck on the lips.

I check my watch. 7:30. Perfect. It will give me enough time to get Ray home, go home, get dressed and get back into town. So I won't be late. I start moving over to get my dress back on. "Doll where are you going?"

Turning back to him as I continue to walk I say. "I have got to get Ray home and bounce back to my place to get ready for my interview today buddy." Turning back around I grab my dress. As I'm heading for the bathroom I hear Bucky say. "Oh, forgot about that."

"It's alright I just really hope Ray is awake. If not he will be a biiiitch to get out of here." I chuckle as I enter the bathroom. I give out a small scream. There is a very hot and very naked man in the bathroom that is NOT Bucky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. I wish I could have given you one sooner. I have been editing this on for a week now. I dont necessarily like it but it's a launching point.

Wasting no time Bucky runs up behind me making sure nothing is wrong. "Steve! What the hell are you doing?!" To his credit he tried to cover himself as best as he could but there's only so much those hands could cover. I try to turn to look anywhere that isn't this poor guys nudity. He doesn't seem the type to like strangers looking at him and his manhood.

"Language Buck. What do you mean 'what am I doing'? You said I could take a shower here while mine was being fixed? You even unlocked the door connecting it to your living room so I can come in and not disturb your sleep." Oh, his voice is nice. He could read me the dictionary and I would be happy. I would also probably fall asleep because of how soothing it is.

I notice Bucky shift behind me. "Well isn't this a little early buddy?" His tone sounding a little irritated. I hear a scoff in the direction of the naked man. "Bucky I've been up for almost 3 hours. I just got done working out. All I wanted was a shower so I could get breakfast." Although playful the tension in the air was palpable.

I try to excuse myself but Bucky has his hand on my lower back. "Bucky I need to get ready for my interview. I can't do that in front of two especially handsome grown men." It's obvious that Steve works out. He's huge. But he also looks like he could give you a good cuddle. I would love to cuddle him. I don't know where this is coming from but I am being very forward today. I kind of like it.

I glance over to Steve, at least that's what I think his name is. Not only is his face blushing, most of his torso is also a beautiful shade of pink. I noticed that he managed to grab a towel thankfully.

"Look doll, you made Stevie blush. Isn't that cute?" Poor Steve looks humiliated but the tent in the towel says he doesn't mind. Interesting. He is so pretty when he blushes. I wonder how many ways could I get him to blush like that? Just the thought makes my mouth water. I shake my head slightly to clear it. "I am sorry Steve for intruding on your shower time. I'll leave you to it. Pleasure meeting you Steve." I push past Bucky and back into his room. Collecting the rest of my things I start heading towards the guest bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far!


End file.
